As computer storage technology has advanced, high capacity portable storage devices have become increasingly commonplace. While these storage devices can store a large amount of information, their portable nature and frequently small size allows them to be easily lost or stolen. Accordingly, security mechanisms are being developed that protect the data stored on portable devices. However, due to the portable nature of such devices, situations can arise where a user desires to access data on a portable device via a computer that does not support the protection being used. These situations are problematic because they result in the user being restricted to using their portable device only on computers that support the protection used by their portable device.